User talk:Celess22
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the WS Development page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Kim-ChaosReborn (talk) 18:20, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Archive 1 Wiki Issues About :Done! Thanks for pointing it out ;) Raylan13 (talk) 19:39, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Page count not updating :Any idea how to fix THAT? It's been stuck at 198 for a couple days now. Do I need to /bug it? Kim-ChaosReborn (talk) 23:52, April 1, 2014 (UTC) ::It's pretty delayed. I'm not sure its real time. Maybe give it another day. There are real stat pages soemwhere on here. Ill have to go look at other wikis can see same pages here per rights. brb Celess (talk) 23:57, April 1, 2014 (UTC) ::See also the numbers don't jibe on any of the sites so dun panic. Stuff goes wrong and fixes itself off and on all the time. I can get a real count by requesting a dump then using the tools. Celess (talk) 00:03, April 2, 2014 (UTC) ::::After looking at WikiStats, it started working again. It didnt add the pages I had already completed since it stopped, but it did start counting again afterwards. Very odd. Kim-ChaosReborn (talk) 02:59, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Quest names with square brackets :Here is your reminder about the square brackets for assets. I tried to use the brackets properly for the WANTED: quest and wikia didn't like it so went with parenthesis instead but that's not how carbine is doing it so its gonna mess sumptin up I'm sure. Kim-ChaosReborn (talk) 05:35, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Coordinates not working correctly on NPC Infobox : If the first coordinate is a negative number (and alot of them are because of the way the map works), the dash ( - ) is keeping the number from showing up at all. Is there a way around this? Kim-ChaosReborn (talk) 04:25, April 6, 2014 (UTC) :: On it :) : Is fixed. Its that { {!}} was right up against } so were getting side effects with the wiki markup. Like coords of -123,-123 made effectively look like |-123,123 which make the cell look like was row markup. There is no way to distinguish or use fancy wiki markup to tell it otherwise and the parser will always collect |- at the start of a line, in a later pass, and interpret as able row. The cleanest thing was to make a space separator, and make the rest the same as to guarantee they always line up, and where it might not interpret | as a cell on other fields for whatever reason. We should probalby do this t all the templates. Celess (talk) 17:42, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Category error :Chat being dumb again ::It kicked me out and I cant get back in. Tried reloading browser (Chrome) then tried IE but end up in chat room alone. Since I cant ask there can you look at http://wildstaronline.wikia.com/wiki/Mistclaw. Category error. Kim-ChaosReborn (talk) 06:56, April 7, 2014 (UTC) : ok :) as an aside, contrast looks pretty low for font color with new background. but I see what they were trying to do there. Celess (talk) 17:23, April 7, 2014 (UTC) List li tag issues :After looking over some of the pages I noticed that the line breaks were visible on the Kel Voreth Walkthrough page. They showed up as " " " in multiple locations. Despite my best efforts, I have been unable to remove them. Anyone know how to deal with this? --(Unsigned by: 14:40, April 8, 2014‎ 66.207.72.192) Link to the class page from the ability box |class= tag :Hey, it would be good if the class listed in the ability box linked back to the main class page. That'll create a smoother experience for people that want to pop in and look at an ability, then go back and look at more. I did just Ornery (talk) 09:07, April 9, 2014 (UTC) ::Little bugs like that are perfect to leave on my talk for now, just to short circuit the process. I have a section Wiki Issues and can just make a sub-section. Just make sure to leave a link to example or offending page. You should be able to make a link for just about anything anywhere as general principle. Later (most likely) the template will do more of these automatically, especially for pages that should exist. For now feel free add links; can use bot to make other way later if necessary. Celess (talk) 15:23, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Main page The main page is getting revamped on Monday with direction from Carbine, so I have stopped making any changes or improvements to it. Chat is in the navigation, so I would access it from there. Kim-ChaosReborn (talk) 22:52, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Wiki Chat For some reason, chat is being obnoxious. It says I'm still in it, but I'm not because I restarted it trying to get it to work. It wasn't entering any of my posts. I'll keep at it, but thought I would post this just in case it continues being silly. Kim-ChaosReborn (talk) 01:54, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Key Check your email ;) Raylan13 (talk) 17:00, April 4, 2014 (UTC) :Lol, saw wiki mail for talk page and was oh man I'm in trouble for something... ;) Celess (talk) 18:40, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Templates Nope, those should be fine ;) Raylan13 (talk) 21:41, April 4, 2014 (UTC) :True, but those are your templates, so you can do whatever you want with them. So long as the site isn't melting in my hands. Raylan13 (talk) 21:45, April 4, 2014 (UTC) ::Which part? Raylan13 (talk) 22:04, April 4, 2014 (UTC) I figure any template you make is in your hands - they aren't tied directly to the quest, NPC, etc. infoboxes - so any tweaks or overhaul you want to do there is fine by me (unless I'm misunderstanding). The second part is a joke ;) Raylan13 (talk) 22:17, April 4, 2014 (UTC) :Just poking some fun. The implication is that changes to any given template will cause the site to cease functioning ;) Obviously that's not realistic. Just fishing for a laugh. Raylan13 (talk) 23:10, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Quests Evening :) Thanks for keeping me posted on things I miss. I'm learning a lot, and finding it very enjoyable. I'll take a peek at my talk page throughout the day to see if there is anything new. Kat_ChaosReborn (talk) :You are very welcome, and I'm glad you are having fun. I'll make sure to let you know whatever I find. Feel free to ask me questions anytime, no question is too small or too big. :) Celess (talk) 03:50, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Moving forward or backward :(moved to your (Tnargraef) talk page for better context) Celess (talk) 01:49, April 6, 2014 (UTC) I'm rather confused for making suggestions to templates. I've thus far added to the talk page Template talk:Ability infobox. I'm trying to follow follow the WildStarWiki:Editing policy. There's a lot of red links on it. There doesn't seem to be something for editing templates or making suggestions about templates. Perhaps I simply need to wait more? Anyways I assume since this would be a template change or addition I need to contact an admin anyways since any form of template suggestion or change to be used here needs to be made with and admin or carbine staff. Tnargraef (talk) 06:17, April 8, 2014 (UTC) :Well myself, Kim, and Kat are all admins for this wiki. I'm primarily doing templates and docs like the policies and guides at this very moment as well as other stuff, including this here. :) And I'm a bit backed up. So yes patience. And yes you did the right thing taking it to the talk page, trying to ask in chat, trying to get examples together for everyone and so forth. Your primary avenue is to leave a message here for technical or pure page administration issues, for right now, though you can always ask any admin. I'm sorry just behind. I'll have a chance to address your talk page probably tomorrow. Right now you can look at the example the template mentions, that I added just now. We had to stop doing templates and wait for the restyle that incomming and now you see what it was and why :) Feel free to ask any of us anything Celess (talk) 06:26, April 8, 2014 (UTC) ::Noted then. I usually poke whoever is making edits last. I'm probably going to work on moving more of the images into the Categories like I told Rylan on my talk until told otherwise or more of the styling guides are done. If I need to redo something, let me know. I'm fairly useless outside of a few skills anyways. Tnargraef (talk) 06:47, April 8, 2014 (UTC) :By all means feel free to attack whatever you think needs help, and feel free as well to ask if there are desperate needs anywhere like we have mentioned. What you did was fine ;) You helped push though and assisted in defining an area that was undone, and an area where people were clearly excited about adding content. Working the tables through and the page sections especially were exactly the right thing and very helpful. I'm sorry the correct process templates are not in place. Right now as mentioned on the infobox talk page you can follow and the page it mentions as example. Would be nice to chat tomorrow and we can document standard page sections as well, and as well is noted that the only place that explains the standard tables is what yo put in talk. Maybe top of talk for each template should be reserved for copy paste official, rather than shorthorning in template that no one can edit but admins, and there's no separate template doc page, which likely would be locked for now. :) Celess (talk) 06:56, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Links In Abilities Had an Idea put forth about adding extra links into the abilities primarily to definitions but had other ideas as well from Nerdacious. I said the idea had merit but would was unsure, and that I would leave a message for you. here is a link http://wildstaronline.wikia.com/wiki/Augmented_Blade Thank you --Kat ChaosReborn (talk) 15:36, April 8, 2014 (UTC)